degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spiderwebs/@comment-28768629-20131210000254/@comment-3463555-20131210015122
Hi Katie! I've never spoken to you before but I read your post recently and I feel like you could use some kind words. Don't let your weight define you. It is nothing but a number on a scale. What matters is the kind of person you are. Do you treat others with kindness? Do you try your best to help those around you? Are there people who have gone to you for help/advice? If you've answered yes to any of those questions, then you have already reaches success. It may sound cliche, but what matters is who you are on the inside. I truly believe that you are a beautiful person and you do not deserve to feel this way! Stop comparing yourself to other people, okay? Because trust me, it will drive you crazy. Maybe you do starve yourself and lose 10 pounds, and continue to starve yourself and lose 10 pounds, and the cycle continues on until your finally as skinny as you've always wanted to be. But guess what? You still won't be happy! You'll find something else to pick on- whether it be your skin, your hair, your voice, there will ALWAYS be something about yourself you can't stand. You can't let that one little aspect define who you are. Because everyone is made up of a million nooks and crannies, and it's the overall product that matters, not the individual pieces. Please love yourself. We live in a world where we're bombarded with propoganda about how we're not good enought, but none of it is true. We all have the power to be the most beautiful people we know. All we have to do is allow ourselves to become that. I want you to look in the mirror and list all the things you love about yourself. Forget about the expectations of society, or the negative things others have told you. Just look at yourself, and see any good aspects you can find.And don't stop there. Keep going with personality traits. What about you is special? Are you blessed with a killer sense of humor, do you do well in school, are you able to plow through a book in one day, do you always think of others feelings? It may be hard at first to identify the good when you've been trained like a dog to only see the bad, but trust me, it's there. Do this every day, even if you feel like crap, and realize that YOU matter. I read a beautiful yahoo answer once about a girl asking how to cut herself. And the commenter said that you have to think of your body as your own baby. If you had a little baby, and that baby's life was in your hands, would you abuse it? Would you cut the baby, starve the baby, make the baby live a life of pain? Of course not! You would do everything in your power to make sure your baby lived a wonderful life and was happy and healthy all the time. You are your baby. And you need to treat yourself with the respect you want others to treat you with. How can you expect to be happy when all you do is bring yourself down? Yes, it is true that we must be our harshest critics. But we must also be our greatest fans. If you want to lose weight, go ahead and do it! But do it in a healthy way. Eat right, exercise, surround yourself with people who support you. But you need to make a clear distinction, one that took my a long time to figure out. You can't lose weight with the intention that you finally want to love yourself. You lose weight because you already love yourself, and you believe that you deserve better. If you do decide to become healthier, I applaud you, but do it for yourself, not others. And do it in a way that is right. I'm sorry this is so long. I just felt like I needed to give you some advice. You are a beautiful, wonderful, outstanding, incredible, one in a million girl who has so much to offer. Believe in yourself and you can conquer anything. Love yourself. Respect yourself. Treat yourself like the treasure that you are! Have a great life :)